This disclosure relates generally to semiconductor chip design, and more particularly to integrated debugging capabilities for network semiconductor chips, such as switches and routers. Switches are devices generally used to connect computers, printers, servers, and other devices to form a network. A switch may serve as a controller, enabling networked devices to talk to each other efficiently. Routers are devices generally used to connect networks. A router may link computers to the Internet, so users can share the connection. A router may act as a dispatcher, choosing the best path for information to travel. Network chips, including routers and switches, are being designed with greater numbers of links, and network systems are being populated with greater numbers of network chips. During design and bring-up, networking chips are conventionally debugged using external logic analyzers.